Santa's Little Helper
by Neko Syaoran
Summary: Oh no! Tino forgot to ask everyone what they wanted for Christmas! But Peter and Hana-Tamago are on the case! Rated T for drunken nations. Uses both human and country names. this was sort of rushed


**Author's Note: Merry Christmas Everyone!!! XD Hehe, it's been a while since I've posted anything, and I thought that a little Christmas story would be okay. I've been really busy with school and finals, and now since I'm on winter break, I can post more things!**

**Anyways, this story came about due to a conversation that I had and the idea of Sealand giving England coal for Christmas popped into my head and it wouldn't leave me alone! XD I also added a few of my OCs in here! The list of characters is below the "Warnings".**

**Warnings: Drunken nations, Hana-Tamago being cute, Sealand helping.**

**Characters you need to know:**

**Czech Republic: Matylda Nikola**

**Slovakia: Alexander Nikola**

**Wales: Charlotte Kirkland**

**Scotland: Ian Kirkland**

**Ireland: Conan (I forgot his last name since he's not my OC)**

**Northern Ireland: Ann (Same thing with Conan)**

**Enjoy~!! =D**

* * *

Santa's Little Helper

I watched patiently as Papa Su-san helped Mama Tino prepare for his Christmas Eve trip.

"Ah! Don't put that there, Su-san!" Tino said as he stopped Berwald from putting sweets on the bottom of the sleigh. "They go into the sleigh after the presents!"

Papa just grunted and took the sack of packaged sweets back into the house.

Mama ran around the stable, making sure that the reindeer were in tip top shape from tonight's trip around the world.

"There!" Tino exclaimed when he finished making sure everything was okay. "I think I'm ready for tonight!"

"What 'bout th' gifts?" Berwald asked when he returned.

"All ready-" Tino cut himself off. "Oh no!"

"What?" Papa and I asked, while Hana-Tamago barked.

"I forgot to find out what everyone wanted for Christmas!" Tino whined a bit. "I was so busy with the children's gifts that I completely forgot about the others!" Tino walked over to the work bench and picked up his list of countries.

Papa and I walked over to him, making sure he was alright. Papa walked over to the sleigh and examined it.

"Looks l'ke th' sleigh needs t' be fix'd up too." Papa pointed to a gaping hole in the sleigh.

"What am I going to do?" Mama asked as tears started to form in his eyes. "I need to fix my outfit, the sleigh needs to be fixed, and the list needs to be finished by tonight or no one gets anything."

"I c'n help w'th the sleigh." Papa said.

"Thank you Su-san." Mama smiled.

I thought about what Mama said for a few seconds, and saw an opportunity. "I can help!" I exclaimed. "I can help with your list!"

Mama just stared at me. "Peter, the list is very important. I don't thin-"

"You don't trust me?"

"N-no! It's not that I don't trust you!" Mama retorted.

I pouted a little bit at his words. "Well, I guess you can help with the list." He said finally.

"Yes!"

"Just one thing," Mama added. "You cannot give anyone coal, unless they truly deserve it!"

I nodded. "You can count on me, Mama Finland!"

"Thank you for helping Peter." He said as he handed me the list. "Now, go visit all the countries and find out what they want, okay?"

"Okay!" I exclaimed as I ran out of the stable, Hana-Tamago following behind me. "Alright Hana-Tamago, let's go and do our job!"

---

"Alright let's see…" I said as I looked at the list. "The list is in alphabetical order, so we should visit everyone in the exact same order!"

"Ruff!"

"Ah, but if another country is nearby… I guess we can do that too…" I said looking at the first name on the list. "I guess we're gonna visit America first!"

"Ruff!"

---

New York City, famous for being big and crowded. Hana-Tamago and I walked among the busy-bee people. "Wow this place is a mess!" I said to Hana-Tamago. "How will we ever find Alfred?

"Ruff."

"Good idea Hana-Tamago!" I exclaimed. "We'll search all the McDonald's in the city!"

"Hey kid!" A police officer shouted.

"Uh-oh…" I stopped when I saw him.

"Shouldn't ya be in school?"

"But it's Christmas Eve!" I whined. "Plus I don't go to school."

"Well then where are your parents?"

"My parents?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah, kid."

"At home, I guess." I replied, Hana-Tamago growled at the policeman.

"That mutt have a leash?"

"What?"

"A leash."

"No, why would he need a leash?"

"It's the law, kid." The policeman stated. "Look, I'm gonna take you to the station and you can call your parents to come pick you up, alright?"

"What!? No!" I shouted. "I'm running an errand-"

"Sure kid, whatever." He replied, extending his hand to grab my shoulder. Hana-Tamago's growling got louder.

I heard footsteps behind the officer, but I couldn't see it was. "Is there a problem officer?"

"Huh?" the officer asked looking behind him.

"Is there a problem officer?" _His voice sounds familiar._

"You know this brat?"

"Yeah, he's my little brother." The man said. "Thanks for finding him for me!"

The officer let go of my arm and pushed me towards the man. "Here. Make sure you take better care of him and also make sure that dog has a leash… and maybe a muzzle too."

"Yes sir." He replied as the officer walked away. "Merry Christmas! … Jackass…" He added the last part when the officer was out of sight.

I petted Hana-Tamago, trying to calm him down.

"Hey you okay kid?" I looked and almost jumped.

"You looked like you just saw ghost…" Alfred said as he brushed a bit of snow off his bomber jacket.

"I found you!" I exclaimed.

"Ruff!" Hana-Tamago barked happily.

"What?" Alfred asked, confused be the whole thing.

"Don't you remember me?" I asked.

"You do look kinda familiar…" Alfred scratched his chin in thought.

"I'm Sealand, remember?"

"That's right!" Alfred shouted. "You're Peter, the kid that doesn't like Arthur!"

"Yup! That's me alright!"

"Watcha doing here in my country?" Alfred asked.

"Well, it's kind of a long story." I said. "I'm on a mission for Finland."

"I see." Alfred said as he pet Hana-Tamago's head.

"So, what do you want for Christmas?" I asked.

"Hmm…" Alfred pondered, actually looking like he was giving some serious thought to this. "I want some video games this year…" I wrote down video games next to 'America'. "But I would also like someone to get over it already…"

"Huh?" I asked as I wrote it down.

"N-nothing, forget I said that." Alfred answered. "So, was that all you needed?"

"Yup!" I replied. "Thanks a lot!"

"No problem!" Alfred said. "See ya!"

I watched walk off in a hurry.

"America sure is strange around this time of year…" Hana-Tamago just sniffed in response. "Where to next?"

---

"Wow Hana-Tamago!" I gasped as I looked at the forest of pine trees in front of us. "It's like a winter wonderland!"

"Ruff!" Hana-Tamago barked in response.

I hummed a song to myself as we walked through the snow. "Just think! We're almost done!"

"Ruff…"

"Yeah, you're right… We still need to go to a lot of houses…"

We arrived at our destination, and not a sound could be heard. Hana-Tamago and I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal a polar bear and an Alfred look-alike.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Hi, are you Matthew Williams?" I asked as Hana-Tamago wagged his tail.

"Who?" The polar bear asked.

"Me." Matthew responded. "Yes, I am. Who are you?"

"I'm Peter." I replied.

"Sealand, right?" He asked.

"Yup! The one and only!" I exclaimed, excited that someone actually recognized me and a country.

"Would you like to come in?" He asked. "It's pretty cold out there."

"Sure!" I answered. Hana-Tamago barked as we entered.

---

"So what brings you here, eh?" Matthew asked me as he gave me a cup of hot cocoa.

"I'm on a mission!" I said.

"A mission?" He wondered. "Where you talking to Alfred?"

"Well, I had to ask Alfred my question first…" I said. "But my mission is to help Finland with his list. See, he kind of forgot to find out what everyone wanted this year and-"

"You became Santa's helper, right?"

"Yup! That's right!" I nodded, and drank a bit of my hot cocoa. "So what would you like this year, Canada?"

"Who?"

"C-a-n-a-d-a!" Matthew responded to the forgetful bear. "Hmm… I would like it if everyone would remember me." I wrote it down next to 'Canada'.

"Okay!" I replied, finishing my hot cocoa. "Thanks Matthew!"

"You're welcome!" He said. "Good luck with your mission!"

And then we were off again.

Two down, and lot more to go… I just hope we don't run into trouble along the way…

---

After having a couple of close calls, the American countries were all asked and they answered my question. Now off to Asia!

Bark!

---

"Wow, this place is so cool!" I shouted in excitement. "No wonder that jerk took over China." I gazed at the buildings.

"Ruff!"

"Right Hana-Tamago, time to find Yao!"

---

"Wow, so his house is like a traditional one, huh?" I asked as I stared at the building in front of us. "Come on Hana-Tamago!" We ran on the bridge and headed straight towards the door.

"Yao!" I shouted, since there was no doorbell and I didn't want to knock. "Yao! I need to ask you something!"

"Go away, aru!" I heard someone shout. "I don't want England trying to control my country again, aru!"

"But I'm not affiliated with that jerk!" I responded.

The door opened and there was Yao. "What do you want to ask me, aru?"

"I'm on a mission-"

"Oh, you're working with America, aru?" He asked. "I want nothing to do with it, aru."

"No!" I retorted. "I'm helping Finland with his 'Santa List', and he asked me to find out what everyone wants this year."

"Oh, aru." Yao let out a sigh of relief. "You worried me, aru."

"What do you want for Christmas, Yao?" I asked eagerly.

"That's easy, aru!" He replied. "I want cute things, aru!" I wrote that down next to 'China'. "And also for two people to stop bugging me, aru."

"Why?" I asked.

"One's very intimidating, aru." Yao answered. "And the other is annoying, aru."

"Oh, okay." I said. "That makes sense…. Thank you!"

"You're welcome, aru." Yao said. "Good-bye, aru!"

"Bye, China!"

"Ruff!"

---

"Hey Kiku!" I exclaimed when I saw the Japanese man.

"Hi Peter." He replied.

"Hey Kiku, can I ask you something?"

"If it's about more-"

"No, it's not that." I interrupted him. "I was wondering what you would like for Christmas."

"For Christmas?" Kiku pondered. "I guess more anime items… and possibly to know why America-san's food is so colorful…"

"Thanks Kiku!" I said as I finished writing it down. "Bye!"

"Sayonara."

---

About two hours later we're finished with over half of the world! I'm surprised how fast this is going! Oh you're probably wondering how Hana-Tamago and I are getting to each country… Well we took Rudolph since Finland Mama said we could.

Now on to Europe! And then we'll be done!

Bark!

---

"Wow Hana-Tamago, we sure are doing a good job!" I said as I finished writing what Francis wanted. "We'll be done before Finland Mama takes off tonight!"

"Ruff!"

"Now let's see…" I checked the list. "We still need to see the Italian brothers, the German brothers, Matylda, Alexander, the Baltic Nations, Ivan, Natasha, Ukraine, Austria, Poland, and Hungary!"

"Ruff."

"Oh yeah!" I remembered. "We still have to visit the Ireland twins, Wales, Scotland, Jerk England, Uncle Denmark, Uncle Iceland, and Uncle Norway too!"

"Ruff, ruff!"

"Huh?" I looked towards where Hana-Tamago was barking. I caught a glimpse of silver hair and a red dress. "Thanks Hana-Tamago! Let's go!"

---

"Hey!" I shouted after the two nations. "Wait up!"

They turned around, probably wondering who was calling them. "Gilbert! Matylda!"

Matylda saw me and waved to me as Hana-Tamago and I got closer.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" I chimed.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Peter!" Matylda said as she elbowed Gilbert in the side.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas Eve." Gilbert replied. "And I'm too awesome to be elbowed!"

"Sure you are…"

"Hey, can I ask you guys something?" I asked, hoping it would stop the argument from continuing.

"Sure!"

"Yeah."

"What would you want from Santa?"

"I would like it if Santa made me a country again!" Gilbert laughed, as Matylda throw a snowball at him. "Hey!"

She stuck out her tongue in response and chuckled. "I would like something pretty… Like jewelry or something like that… Oh and for Alexander to get what he wants!"

I jotted their presents down. "Thanks! Merry Christmas to you both!"

"Merry Christmas!" They both said as they continued their walk.

"They're a strange couple, aren't they Hana-Tamago?"

"Ruff!"

---

Alright! We're almost done Hana-Tamago! We just need to ask my "family" want they want and then we'll be done!

Bark!

---

"Come on Hana-Tamago, the faster we get there, the sooner we can leave." I said as we walked along the dirt trail towards our next destination. We walked over the over and stopped when we saw the old cottage-like two-story house. I started running after I smelt something delicious.

"Yum! Charlotte must be baking pie right now~!!" I said as I skipped to the front door. I could hear loud laughter and conversations inside. I knocked a few times and waited. "I wonder if they heard me."

"Ruff!"

I knocked once more. "Oi, I heard ye! I'm coming, I'm coming!" I heard through the door.

The door opened, revealing Ian, who was somewhat buzzed. "Oh, Peter! What a nice surprise."

"Who is it Ian?" Charlotte asked as she walked into the hallway. "Peter!" She exclaimed when she saw me. "Oh don't little him stand there, let him in!"

"Fine, fine." Ian said as he moved out of the way. "I'm just warning ye, we're a little bit buzzed."

"Drunk's more like it." Charlotte huffed.

"Quiet woman!" Ian shouted, which resulted in Charlotte sticking her tongue out.

I looked down at Hana-Tamago. "And you wonder why I don't like my real family." Hana-Tamago sneezed in response.

I followed Charlotte in the dining room, because I knew that if I followed Ian into the living room I would be stuck with three drunken nations.

"Ann, make a plate for Peter here, will you?"

"Sure, I will. Just hang on lad, I'll get ya some food!" The Irish girl replied.

"Aw, how cute!" Charlotte said as she picked up Hana-Tamago and tickled his stomach. "What's his name?"

"That's Hana-Tamago." I said as I watched her pet him.

"Here ya are lad!" Ann said as she set the plate down on the table. "Ya don't have to eat the haggis… I wouldn't if I was ya."

"Thank you." I said. I started eating the edible stuff on my plate. As I ate I heard slurred Christmas caroling coming from the den.

"Oi, there they go again." Ann said as she rolled her eyes. Charlotte grabbed a bowl of burned scones off the table and walked over to the den.

I have no clue what happened, but I'm guessing she threw the scones at them because she ran back in the dining room to kitchen screaming about something and then there was silence.

I looked over at Ann and then at Hana-Tamago.

Ann was the first to say something. "I better makes sure they didn't kill her." She said as she got up. She opened the door to the kitchen, went inside, and closed it.

"See Hana-Tamago, my real family is crazy…" I said as I took a drink of my apple cider.

"Ruff."

"No! Let me go!" Was what I heard and it just got louder as it got loser to the door.

I gulped and prepared for the huge argument that was about to burst through the door.

"Why'd you waste perfectly good scones!?" Arthur yelled as he and Charlotte stumbled into the room.

"Good scones!?" Ian asked and laughed. "Why Arty ye can't cook!"

"Yeah, ya can't cook, but you sure are one hell of a good drinkin' buddy!" Conan chuckled as he and Ann walked in.

"Oh so he is here!" Arthur said as he saw me. He walked towards me and placed his hand on my head. "Well, what do you want, squirt?" He asked as he ruffled my hair.

_Wow, maybe Arthur can be nice…_

"I wanted to ask you all what-"

"What we want for Christmas." They all said at once.

"How did you know?" I asked a little surprised that they knew.

"Belgium called me earlier and told me that you stopped by her house to ask that." Charlotte said. "And Tino called wondering if you where here."

"He called?"

"Yup, told him we didn't know where you were and now here you are." Arthur said as he sat down.

"Well, what do you all want?" I asked, Hana-Tamago stared at everyone.

"Maybe for all of us to be like this." Ian said.

"Even if it's only for a little while." Ann said.

"Okay." I said, jotting and making up a few things. "Thanks!"

"Will you be here tomorrow for Christmas dinner?" Charlotte and Arthur asked at the same time.

"Maybe."

"Cause that's what I want for Christmas, my little brother to be here." I blushed a bit.

I wrote that down and asked for a couple of pieces of apple pie to go.

---

When we got home, Mama and Papa were waiting in the den.

"Welcom' back." Berwald said.

"So how was it?" Tino asked.

"It was fun!" I said, yawning a bit. "Here's your list, completed and everything!"

"Thank you so much Peter!" Tino said as he hugged me. "Now I can get everything ready!"

---

I sat in the living room playing with Hana-Tamago and my box when Tino came in.

He was dressed in his Santa outfit and looked ready to take off for tonight. "Peter?"

"Yes?"

"Would like to help me deliver presents?" My face light up.

"Can I please!?" I asked, excited.

"Yes!" Tino said. "You are Santa's helper!"

"Yay!" I ran towards my room and got a Santa hat. "Let's go!"

---

"Wow this is so cool!" I shouted as I looked down to see the world below us.

"Be careful that you don't fall out, Peter." Mama said in a stern voice.

"I will!"

"Ruff!"

"Right Hana-Tamago!"

Tino giggled and we rode off.

---

"Merry Christmas to all! And to all a good night!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this! Sorry if it seemed a little rushed, I'm trying to get ready to go to my grandparents house, so... yeah... Sorry...**

**As always, please review! That would make my Christmas extra special!**

**I'll probably put up Peter's List and an Omake tomorrow or Saturday.**

**Merry Christmas! =]**


End file.
